objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Original Character Battle
By Garrmactad Contestants Season 1 Episode 1 - The Battle Begins Magnify Glass :Hi and welcome to Original Character Battle! We got 16 characters here they are Mystery Block : . . . Hello! Carmex :Nice to be here! Lip Balm :Shut Up Carmex! Carmex :Wahhh! Megaphone :HI!!!!!!!!!!!! Wheaty :huh You too loud Megaphone :AWW!!!!!!! Omega :. . H I . Ninja :*kills Lip Balm* Recovery Center :*Recovers Lip Balm* Lip Balm :Thanks..... IDIOT! DerpTube :Hi gois Arm :Hi guys nice to be here Megaphone :HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Arm :*explodes* R.C :I hate you Megaphone *recovers arm* Object Book :Arm is a annoying creep it says in me Arm :aww O.B :Shut up nobody likes you! Everybody :Yeah! Megaphone :YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Venturiantale Logo :be quite M.G.B : ... Nyan Cat :Meow meow meow meow! Cooking Mama :Here have a Bagel Carmex :Ok... Sonic Ring :Hiiii Magnify Glass :Find a key go Lip Balm :give up Carmex you will lose! Carmex :*kicks rock find key* Yay! Magnify Glass :armex wins immunity you all are up for elimination Lip Balm :what no Carmex :Yes Elimination TIME! 0 votes S.R N.C M.G.B VT.L D.P O.B R.C 1 vote Lip Balm Megaphone Ninja Omega Wheaty M.B 8/Eliminated Arm Arm :I expected this Magnify Glass :Your going to the most horrible place possible the Encyclopedia Of Losers Arm :What *turns into page and get put into E.O.P* Magnify Glass :Bye and recommend! Episode 2 - The Alliance Carmex :Megaphone want to form an alliance nod not say yes Megaphone :*nods* Magnify Glass :The challenge is to tell me what numbers I'm thinking of Carmex :22 Mystery Block :67547357375356654934763 Magnify Glass :Carmex and Mystery Block are the team captains choose 6 people Carmex :Megaphone ,Derp Tube ,Recovery Center ,Wheaty ,Object Book ,and Omega Mystery Block :M.G.P ,Cooking Mama ,Nyan Cat ,Lip Balm ,Ninja ,and Sonic Ring Magnify Glass :So that means Venturiantale Logo is eliminated Venturiantale Logo :What no I can't be eliminated now *turns into page* Episode 3 - Evil Is Vanquished Carmex :who should join our alliance Megaphone :HOW ABOUT OMEGA!!!!! Carmex :ok mean while Omega :*looks at pictures of Carmex* Intro Plays Magnify Glass :Trivia lllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Magnify Glass :Team MB is up for elimination Elimination time Magnify Glass :Lip Balm is eliminated Lip Balm :Grrrr *turns into page* Episode 4 - Mama NO intro plays Magnify Glass :give me a donut Cooking Mama :here have a bagel Carmex :Megaphone you give him the donut Megaphone :HERE!!!!! Magnify Glass :MB is ufe again Elimination Time MG :Cooking mama is eliminated Coking Mama :hhhere hhhave aaa Pppizza *turns into page* Episode 5 - Meowx6 Nyan Cat :meow meow meow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derp tube :oh my derp she is lurk sur annurying M.G.B : . . . Mystery Block :cmon M.G.B Intro Plays Carmex :alliance meeting omega megaphone Omega :here *heart eyes appear* Megaphone :HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Carmex in thoughts :can't wait to tell him I like him MG :the challenge is to tell me your full name Carmex's Carmex paste Rc's rc Omega's omega symbol NC's meowmeow MG :team mb again! elim-ina-tion Time! MG :long story short Nyan Cat is eliminated Nyan Cat :meowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeowmeow *turns into page* In the EOL Arm :huh Nyan Cat appears Lip Balm :grrrrr Episode 6 - Who Is The New Host Going To Be MG :huh *gets crushed by EOL* Recovery Center :I can't recover him! Omega :who is the new host going to be? Carmex :How about my Speaker Box! Carmex SB :yes and the challenge is to find Cedricblocks GO! Mystery Block :lip balm taught me this 'oh 10th ranked' Cedricblocks :yeah Carmex SB :Team carmex is ufe for the very first time In eol Lip Balm :my plan is in motion "section for lip balm's plan coming now" Elim-ina-tion Time! Carmex SB :and Son bzt and Omega Is ELIMINATED Omega :what! Carmex SB :last words Omega :Carmex I've always loved you *turns into Page* Episode 7 - Rejoin *REMADE FOR YOUR READING NOT-SO-PLEASURE* Carmex SB: Rejoin REJOIN TIME Carmex SB: Lip Balm, Omega, and Nyan Cat got 1 Vote. Arm and VTL don't Rejoin so that Means Cooking Mama Rejoins Cooking Mama: I Can Talk! :))))))))))) Carmex SB: Choose a Team to be on and they Win. Cooking Mama: Team Carmex Elim-ina-tion Time Carmex SB: Ninja is ELiminated Ninja: Cra *Turns into a Page* Encyclopedia Of Losers Season 2 Episode 1 - The Return Released: October 25, 2016 *2/3 YEARS LATER* Carmex: Dear Diary, It is Day 928 Since Carmex SB Disappeared- Sigh, this Is boring. Megaphone: WELL YEAH- Carmex: Please turn the Volume Down... Megaphone: SORRY- Yeah it is Kinda boring- Cooking Mama: A Bagel Anyone? Wheaty (Distance): WHERE IS MY WHEAT!?!?! Cooking Mama: Uh... *Runs Away* Wheaty: STOP STEALING MY CROPS! Ugh, You IDIOTS! Cooking Mama: Sorry! Wheaty: You did it? I EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU TO NOT TAKE ANY THING! HYNG! *Throws Cooking Mama off a Cliff* *DerpTube and RC* DerpTube: Any Entertaining? Recovery Center: Kinda- *Cooking Mama Recovers* Recovery Center: UHG! Carmex: Remind me Why We let CM into our Alliance? Megaphone: Because she was one of the 2 other Girls! Carmex: Whatever *Walks away* Object Book: Mystery Cube, An Annoying Person Created by an Idiot. Mystery Cube: HEY! Whatever- Hey Writer did you stop Making Carmex a Mary Sue? Writer: Yes! Mystery Cube: Thanks! -anyways I'm Checking on My Team. Metal Gear Box: ... Sonic Ring: Your Fun! Mystery Cube: Hey guys! Sonic Ring: Hey! *Carmex* *Carmex is walking up to the EoL* Carmex: sigh, That was forever ago.... *BZAT* Carmex: Wha? *Others* Wheaty: SHUT UP! Cooking Mama: That was Uncalled for! Object Book: So interesting! Recovery Center: I know- Carmex (Distance): AAHHH!!!!! Sonic Ring: What was that? Megaphone: that was Carmex! C'mon! *They rush over to Carmex* Megaphone: What Happened?! Carmex: Look for your Self! *The EoL is Ripping our Pages* Mystery Cube: That is not Supposed to Happen? Wheaty: Wow ''Your ''So ''Smart! Arm (Blurred): This is Annoying! VenturianTale Logo (Blurred): Whatever! Nyan Cat (Blurred): Meow! Ninja(Blurred): silent..... Omega (Blurred): SO Boring... Lip Balm (Blurred): Whatever! The Misery is Fun! Arm (Less Blurred): Whats Happening? Cooking Mama: Whats Happening? *The EoL Spits the Eliminated Contestants Out* Omega: What happened? ???: I Pressed this Button. Lip Balm: You! I'LL KILL YOU! Arm: Calm Down! Magnifying Glass: Wow, She's Angry.. Object Book: YOU! Magnifying Glass: Yes Me. Ninja: Why are you Back Here? Magnifying Glass: Well to Redo the Show Obviously! Lip Balm: Whatever. Magnifying Glass: and we Have Newbies! Mini Arm, TNT, Doughnut, Novel, and Gamey! Mini Arm: Big Me! Arm: Hey? TNT: Yes! None of you are Fire! Doughnut: So who here's the Idiot? Novel: Books are Fun! Gamey: Hello! Magnifying Glass: This is Season 2 of Original Character Battle! INTRO Magnifying Glass: So the 1st Challenge is Nothing! All: GASP! Magnifying Glass: The Readers Will Vote one of you Off NOW! Carmex: Why? Magnifying Glass: Because I Feel like it! So Readers Vote! oh, and Previously Eliminated contestants are Immune, NOT COOKING MAMA! http://www.strawpoll.me/11507115 Episode 2 - I Suck at This, Don't I? Released: December 15th, 2017 Arm: Your ''great ''at this MG, really. Magnifying Glass: Well, blame the writer! DerpTube: I wonder who will be eliminated! Recovery Center: Well obviously not me, I do the hard work! Sonic Ring: No you don't. Recovery Center: Grr! Magnifying Glass: Well, lets find out then. Time! Magnifying Glass: Well, despite being over a year old, we got one vote. Mystery Cube: Oh no! Magnifying Glass: Well, DerpTube got it, so no need to worry. DerpTube; Oh No! Magnifying Glass: Any last words? DerpTube: Uhh.. Bye, I guess... *Bzap!* DerpTube: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! *Sucked into EoL* Magnifying Glass: Well, now form 3 teams of 5! Carmex: Omega do you- Omega: No need to ask, Yes. Carmex: Yeah! and I guess my Megaphone joins too? Omega: Yeah. Megaphone: YEAH! Lip Balm: Hmm, Hey Recovery-guy, Team? Recovery Center: Why should I pair up with you? Lip Balm: Well, your one of the best players and- Recovery Center: Alright, you've stroked my ego enough, fine. Lip Balm: Yes... Ninja: This looks cool, I will join. Object Book: Hm, MGB you can be my ally! Cooking Mama: Caan I?? Object Book: Yeah! Wheaty: Interesting Carmex: of the 5 Left.. *Nyan Cat, V. Logo, Arm, Mystery Cube, and Sonic Ring* Carmex: Nyan Cat and Sonic Ring seen fine. Nyan Cat *Meows* Sonic Ring: Yeah, this will be fun! Lip Balm: Ehh..- Object Book: Mystery Cube! Lip Balm: Oh great, Overtly-Aggressive and Idiot Arm and V. Logo: HEY! Magnifying Glass: Well now that we have our teams- Magnifying Glass: - we can have our first challenge! Wheaty: and it is? Magnifying Glass: Dodgeball on Pillars! Wheaty: Hasn't like, every object show done that? Magnifying Glass: Shut Up, *Pushes Button that flings the contestants to their pillars* GO! Lip Balm: Ugh, only Ninja has arms! Omega: *Throws a ball and knocks Cooking Mama off* Yeah! Sonic Ring: Coolio! *Trips and falls off* Omega: oh. Wheaty: *Throws a Ball* Lip Balm: Dodge it! *Team Noon Jumps to dodge it, and it hits Megaphone off* Megaphone: AAAHHHHHH!!!!! Carmex: Oh no! only 3 of us are left! Omega: 2. Carmex: What!? Omega: Nyan Cat fell. Wheaty: This is going great for us! Object Book: I know, right? What could go wrong? Lip Balm: *Kicks a Ball at MC* Mystery Cube: Uh oh- *A bomb pops out of him, it explodes, killing all of Team Dusk* Magnifying Glass: Team Dusk losses! Now, who will win? *Team Noon kicks balls at Team Dawn, knocking Carmex and Omega off* Magnifying Glass: Team Noon Wins! *Team Noon Cheers* Magnifying Glass: Now Readers, Vote one of Team Dusk off using the like below! Voting will end when the Next episode's writing begins, so Vote! Vote Here *At Night* Lip Balm: This chip will help my progression... Episode 3 - The Twistiest Twist! Released: December 19th, 2017 Mystery Cube: Oh no! Object Book: What's wrong MC? Mystery Cube: I'm just worried I'll be eliminated.. Object Book: Don't worry, they surely wouldn't Eliminate you! Mystery Cube: Really? Object Book: Well, we have Cooking Mama, and the Box, so I'm Sure your Safe! Magnifying Glass: Well, let's find out! Time! Magnifying Glass: So yes, I have 15 Muffins, If you are safe you get a Muffin and if Not, you will be Eliminated. Wheaty: But there are- Magnifying Glass: Shhhh. Teams Noon and Dawn are safe and get Muffins. *They are tossed Muffins* Magnifying Glass: Wheaty, Object Book, and MGB got no votes. *They are tossed Muffins* Magnifying Glass: So yes, Mystery Cube, Cooking Mama, one of you will be safe, and the other will be Eliminated! Mystery Cube: Oh No! Cooking Mama: What!? Magnifying Glass: And last Safe is.... The both of you! *They are given Muffins* Object Book: Wait What? Lip Balm: Why isn't one of them gone?!!! Magnifying Glass: We got no Votes! All: WHAT!? Magnifying Glass: Yup! Arm: Heh, bet nobody even reads this stupid show! Magnifying Glass: Whatever, the next challenge will be for your team to eat your Team Pies (50), Go! Arm: Well, with this Fatso, we're sure to win! V. Logo: Hey! Wheaty: Team, we can't lose again! Object Book: Yeah! Wheaty: Well I guess... *Kicks Mystery Cube* Mystery Cube: Hey! *A Mini Blackhole appears* Object Book: Well then.. Sonic Ring: Come on Team, we're about 43% through! Omega: Shush! Magnifying Glass: And in a turn of events, Team Dusk Wins! One Safe spot is left open! V. Logo: Stop- Stuffing- me! Arm: Come on, only 30 Left! Lip Balm: You should stop.. Arm: Why!? Lip Balm: I may be evil, but that is just cruel.. Arm: SHUT IT! Carmex: Finished! Magnifying Glass: Team Dawn is Safe! Team Noon is Up for Elimination! Arm: Great. Recovery Center: You have no room to talk! Arm: How so Idiot? Recovery Center: All you did was abuse Idiot-Logo, and we Lost! Ninja: Yeah! *Screen of Team Noon on Pillars* Magnifying Glass: Vote one of Team Noon off in the Voting Below! The most voted Contestant will be Eliminated! ENDED *Lip Balm kicks RC* Recovery Center: Hey! What was that for? Lip Balm: Wha-What? Recovery Center: Ugh.. *Walks away* Lip Balm: Perfect.. Episode 4 - Murderin' Released: December 21, 2017 Arm: Ugh, I can't believe we lost last Episode! Lip Balm: What!? It's all your fault! Arm: No it isn't, fatso over there just couldn't eat enough. *V. Logo Barfs in the Background* Lip Balm: You are totally out at the Elimination. Recovery Center: Yeah! Magnifying Glass: Well lets find out! Time! Magnifying Glass: We got 3 Votes this time! Arm: Probably all from you. Magnifying Glass: Grrr...- Well I have 14 Axes, if your safe you get one. Omega: Isn't that dangerous? and Why do we even need them!? Magnifying Glass: You'll Find out soon! Anyways, Teams Dusk and Dawn get Axes! *They are tossed them, and they all jump over them* Magnifying Glass: On team Noon, Ninja, Recovery Center, and surprisingly Lip Balm are safe and get Axes. Arm: I guess I should be worried... Meh. *V. Logo just Barfs again* Magnifying Glass: By a 2 to 1 Margin....... Arm is safe with one vote, and Venturiantale Logo is Eliminated at 2! Lip Balm: WhaAAAT!? Arm: Heh, I live another Day.. Lip Balm: UGH! Magnifying Glass: Any last words? *V. Logo barfs on MG* Magnifying Glass: Gross! *V. Logo is sucked into the Encyclopedia of Losers* Magnifying Glass: Let us mourn the Logo of a bad channel.. Garrmactad2.0: Yeah no. Magnifying Glass: Challenge Time! Its not to die! Carmex: Well that sounds easy! Magnifying Glass: The twist- You have to murder each other! Recovery Center: Ahem! Magnifying Glass: Oh yeah! RC is exempt, because is he dies... Lip Balm: We get it! Magnifying Glass: Go! Ninja: Hidey! *Dissapears* Lip Balm: Ugh.. Just- Follow me.. Sonic Ring: Gotta hidE! *Runs into Cooking Mama and falls* Hey.. Cooking Mama..? Cooking Mama: ... Sonic Ring: Uh... Cooking Mama: YOU ELIMINATED ME AND YOU KNOW IT!! Sonic Ring: AAH!!! *Sonic Ring is Axed* Object Book: Wow, I didn't know you could do that. Mystery Cube: Ehh.. Cooking Mama: *Smiles* Wheaty: Isn't MGB not alive? Arm: Yup! Wheaty: Why are you here? Arm: Uh- Oh Yeah! *Axes Wheaty and MGB* Lip Balm: Yeah! Object Book: Oh no! Cooking Mama: Wait. Object Book: Yeah? Cooking Mama: I have a plan.. Megaphone: YEAH! GET-EM CARMEX! Arm: Huh? Carmex: Gah! Arm: Haha! *Runs away* Carmex: Megaphone! Megaphone: Sorry.. Cooking Mama: Hyah! *Kicks MC to team Dawn* Mystery Cube: OW! *A bomb comes out of MC* Mystery Cube: Great.. *They all scream as they blow up* Magnifying Glass: And Team Dawn Loses! Object Book: What now? *They just stand still* Ninja: Suprise attack! *Ninja kills CM and OB* Magnifying Glass: And Against all odds, Team Noon Wins! *They Cheer* Magnifying Glass: RC open up! *Recovery Center's door opens up and spits every one out* Carmex: Aww we lost... *Screen of Team Dawn on Pillars* Magnifying Glass: Readers! Vote one member of Team Dawn of using the poll below! The one with the most votes will be Eliminated! ENDED Mystery Cube: Why does it always have to be a bomb.. and it killing me too! Object Book: You look like somebody that needs a- Mystery Cube: Go Away! *Object Book backs away* Episode 5 - I Present this to you! Released: December 25, 2017 Carmex: Ugh.. I can't believe we lost! Sonic Ring: Well you can, because we did. Carmex: Shut it! Nyan Cat: Nyan! Magnifying Glass: Its- Time! *MG smiles* Amr: Work all day on that? Magnifying Glass: No! Anyways- we got 2 votes, and if your safe you'll get a Candy Cane. Teams Noon and Dusk get Canes, as they won last time. *They are tossed Candy Canes* Magnifying Glass: On Team Dawn Omega, Megaphone, and Sonic Ring got no votes. Sonic Ring: Yeah! *They Are tossed Candy Canes* Magnifying Glass: Its down to Carmex and Nyan Cat. Carmex: What!? Nyan Cat: Nyan? Magnifying Glass: Carmex is safe at 1 vote, and Nyan Cat, getting her vote first, is Eliminated! Nyan Cat: Nyan? Magnifying Glass: Just go. *Nyan Cat is sucked into the EOL* Magnifying Glass: So yes, your next challenge will be a memory challenge! Object Book: Uh oh, Magnifying Glass: Send one of your members to partake in the challenge! *Arm, Wheaty, and Omega walk up* Magnifying Glass: This will be a Quiz about *Shivers* Season 1, there will be 5 Questions, answer independently! Go! Question One: Why was Omega eliminated... *Not Challenge* Mystery Cube: Gee, I hope Wheaty does well in the challenge. Object Book: Yeah! Recovery Center: I'm not feeling good.. Ninja: What? Do you have the barf too? Recovery Center: Did I eat any Cake!? Ninja: No? Recovery Center: YES, SO ITS OBVIOUSLY NOT THE CAKE!! Ninja: Sorry dude.. Carmex: I'm worried.. Megaphone: ABOUT WHAT? *Carmex looks angrily at Megaphone* Carmex: I'm not sure if we'll be safe.. Sonic Ring: Look, Carmex, Omega was in the EOL for a while, to say the least, and I'm sure he can do it. *Cut to quiz room* Magnifying Glass: Question 4, Who got out 4th? *Wheaty and Omega look stressed, being on team Carmex, they only saw One Elimination* Arm: Easy. *Later, when the contestants are finished* Carmex: Omega! Did you do good!? Omega: I think? Arm: Team, I'm sure I aced it. *Magnifying Glass studies the results* Magnifying Glass: Team Noon has won! Team Dawn.. Passes to say the least. and Team dusk will again face Elimination! Cooking Mama: I knew it should have been me! Wheaty: Shut it! You were out and couldn't have gotten half of them! *Team Dusk breaks out into a fight, they are pushed onto pillars by MG* Magnifying Glass: Just- Ugh- uh- Vote one of Team Dusk of the Game using the Poll Below! the one with the most voted will be Eliminated! Vote a member of Team Dusk to be Eliminated! Cooking Mama Metal Gear Box Mystery Cube Object Book Wheaty Wheaty: Sigh... Encyclopedia of Losers Elimination Tables Season 1 Season 2 Characters (Outdated-ish) Recovery_Center.png|mad when he has to recover someone Carmex_Cute_pose.png|Carmex cute pose Carmex_Speaker_Box.png Mystery_Block.png Derp_tube.png Cooking_mama.png Nyan_Cat.png Venturiantale_Logo.png Metal_Gear_Box.png Object_Book.png Thumbs_up_arm.png Sonic_Ring.png Omega_Symbol_(BFCK_New_Pose_2).png|Omega Symbol Ninja.png Wheaty_pose.png|Wheaty Pose Lip_Balm.png|Lip Balm Megaphone.png|Megaphone Magnify_Glass.png|Magnify Glass Debut (Formal Results) Lip Balm's Clone: 3 Binder: 1 Blanket: 0 '''TNT: 10' Novel: 0 Doughnut: 3 Wikia: 1 Mini Arm: 1 Sanity: 0 Subtitles: 0 Google Translate: 4